


Chasing Shadows

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Moonchaser is a NightWing dragonet who was hatched in the rainforest. Her mother, Dawnmist has always told her to stay safe and Brave. But how can Moonchaser hide her powers from other dragons at Jade Mountain? What will this shy and sassy dragonet think of her new Winglet?





	Chasing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonchaser is a NightWing dragonet who was hatched in the rainforest. Her mother, Dawnmist has always told her to stay safe and Brave. But how can Moonchaser hide her powers from other dragons at Jade Mountain? What will this shy and sassy dragonet think of her new Winglet?

**Chasing Shadows**

**Summery**

**Moonchaser is a NightWing dragonet who was hatched in the rainforest. Her mother, Dawnmist has always told her to stay safe and Brave. But how can Moonchaser hide her powers from other dragons at Jade Mountain? What will this shy and sassy dragonet think of her new Winglet?**

**(Moonchasers Description)**

**Moonchaser is a NightWing with Navy blue scales, her wings are jet black with indigo swirls on them. She has emerald green eyes and she has two silver teardrop scales underneath each of her eyes. Oh, and she has NightWing powers. Her star patterns under her wings are silver.**

**Chapter One: Jade Mountain**

**Moonchaser's POV**

"I wonder why Queen Glory is Summoning us to the middle of the rainforest?" My friend, Startail asked, her tail twitching. I just shrugged my wings in response.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Mooncat said, rolling her emerald green eyes. I laughed quietly at Mooncat.

"Well. We're here!" Another one of my friends, a NightWing with indigo and navy blue scales named Mindreader spoke up excitedly. I grinned excitedly. I wonder what the Queen wants to tell us.

When we all landed on the forest floor, Queen glory was already there waiting for us. After everyone had quieted down, the Queen began speaking.

"You all have been summoned her because there's something important that I need to tell all of you." Queen Glory said with a warm smile.

"You have all been accepted to join the Jade Mountain Academy. I am proud of each and everyone of you." The Queen said, her scales a bright pink. I blinked in surprise, Jade Mountain Academy?

"Now, I wish you all a safe flight and I really hope that you will all enjoy the four months at the academy." With that all of us in the group began to take off into the afternoon sky.

It took a while to get to the Jade Mountain Academy. We were flying for what felt like hours. But eventually we arrived and I could see the large mountain in the distance. I smiled widely, my stomach was nervous with butterflies.

We landed on a platform that had been carved into the mountain side, there were dragonets of all of the other tribes standing on the platform when we landed.

"Well, here goes nothing... I hope I make a good impression." I thought in worry as my mind began to fill with worries. I felt a wing wrap around me, I turned to see a very families IceWing dragonet.

"Ermine!" I cheered happily. I hadn't seen her for a few months. The IceWing dragonet smiled warmly in greeting. I then walked with Ermine into the common cave.

When we entered we saw tables lining the entrance of the cave, Ermine and I walked up to one that had no dragonet. A deep-blue SeaWing was sitting at the table.

"Hello. And welcome to Jade Mountain." The SeaWing said with a warm smile. I smiled in response.

"Here are your scrolls. It has the list of dragonet sand it has a map of the whole school." The SeaWing said, handing us a scroll tied with a black leather band. Then after a short pause the SeaWing aded.

"Oh, the name's Tsunami. I'm one of the teachers." I nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Moonchaser, and this is my friend Ermine." I said, introducing both myself and Ermine.

Ermine and I then walked off to the side and unrolled the scrolls. We looked at each other before reading.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Icewolf**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Mindreader**

**RainWing: Rainbow**

**SandWing: Sandstorm**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Auburn**

"Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets." I thought in amusing.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Winter**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Mooncat**

**RainWing: Jade**

**SandWing: Sunburn**

**SeaWing: Seashell**

**SkyWing: Ash**

“Silver Winglet maybe... let's see...” I thought with a tilt of my head.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Hail**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Startail**

**RainWing: Birch**

**SandWing: Viper**

**SeaWing: Pearl**

**SkyWing: Cliff**

"Copper Winglet maybe?" I thought to myself, as I kept on reading.

**COPPER WiNGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Crane**

**NightWing: Dawn**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Spike**

**SeaWing: Dolphin**

**SkyWing: Ember**

I sighed softly. There was one more Winglet left... the Quartz Winglet...

**_QUARTZ WINGLET_ **

**_IceWing: Ermine_ **

**_MudWing: Reed_ **

**_NightWing: Moonchaser (Oh Three Moons! Thank you)_ **

**_RainWing: Summer_ **

**_SandWing: Hyena_ **

**_SeaWing: Tempest_ **

**_SkyWing: Kindle_ **

I looked up from the scroll and smiled happily at Ermine. We then made our way to the Quartz Winglet's cave.

Ermine sat outside in the common cave on a cushion reading one of her scrolls. I sighed at my friend and entered the cave.

When I entered the cave I saw the RainWing and SkyWing Clawmates. I smiled warmly as they both looked up at me with smiles on their faces.

"You must be... Midnight, right?" The RainWing asked with a tilt of her head. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"Nope, good guess though. The name's Moonchaser." I said with a cheeky grin on my face. The SkyWing laughed and spoke up.

"That's a cool name. The name's Kindle." The SkyWing said, with a kind smile.

"I'm Summer. Nice to meet you Moon. Can I call you that?" Summer asked, to witch I nodded. After a moment of silence, I added.

"You don't mind if I call you Sum do you?" I asked, and the RainWing dragonet nodded her head with a warm smile on her face. Then suddenly, another voice is heard from the cave entrance.

"Hi Moonchaser, long time no see." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three dragonets looked to see a SeaWing about their age walk in. With her scales a sky blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes.I smiled happily, I knew this SeaWing dragonet.

"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Summer asked with a tilt of her head.

"Tempest," she corrected, with a kind smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before the others could introduce themselves, Tempest was already speaking.

"Maybe we could have introductions in there?" Tempest asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. I smiled knowingly at the SeaWing dragonet who smiled back.

Kindle, along with me and Summer, nodded as the three of us followed Tempest outside to where the other dragonet was sitting.

The Dragonet was an IceWing. Her scales were pure white, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. I smiled widely at the dragonet. It was Ermine. She was waring a sapphire necklace around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.

As the rest of the Winglet approached her, the dragonet looked up from her scroll and at Kindle.

"The name's Ermine." She said after a short while before diving instantly back into her scroll.

With a sigh, Tempest sat on a cushion beside Ermine, implying both dragonets knew one another, I sighed as well and took a seat next to Tempest.

"Hay... where are the SandWing and MudWing Clawmates?" I asked to break the ice. Tempest shrugged her wings in response, while Kindle and Summer looked at each other. Ermine however, was to engrossed in her scroll to pay attention to the present Conversation.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually." Tempest said after a moment of silence, then the SeaWing went back to reading over the IceWings shoulder. I laughed quietly at Tempest.

Silence fell once again and this time Kindle was the one to break it.

"Is Ermine from the circles?" Kindle asked, with a curious look in said IceWings direction. Tempest nodded and answered for Ermine.

“Ermine's from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it.” Tempest explained, answering for Ermine.

“Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let’s just say she’s caused some IceWing spikes to rattle.” Tempest added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Ermine just sighed and rolled her glacier blue eyes at Tempest.

“Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Ermine was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Tempest.

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tempest was doing the same.

"But seriously Tempest? I thought you were on my side?” Ermine pouted up at the SeaWing. Tempest just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay Ermine?" The IceWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Summer.

"What are you reading?" The RainWing asked curiously. The IceWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly.

"It's a scroll about IceWing culture. It also tells how the circles came to be." Ermine quietly explained, the IceWing's expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The IceWing nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Tempest just sighed quietly at Ermine.

"How high in the rankings are you Ermine?" I asked, the IceWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Tempest answered for Ermine.

"Ermine's in the 7th circle. See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Tempest explained for the IceWing dragonet. Kindle and Summer were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Ermine." I said, looking at the IceWing dragonet with an impressed look on my face.

Then after a short while, Tempest spoke up to break the silence.

"I mean... if I was an IceWing, I would probably be questioning everything to. I've heard that IceWing culture is very strict and complicated." Tempest added, giving a small sigh. Ermine looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"I think we should be more organized... and command is certainly needed. But to be honest... I prefer reading scrolls and staying close to Tempest." Ermine quietly admitted.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, Warrior Of Spectra, reading your stories inspired me to start writing my own.**


End file.
